


Quecksilber

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Quecksilber

Hieraus wird eine Fannemel/Prevc, so als Warnung =)

 

Der beliebte und bewunderte Zauberer Johan verschwand eines Tages aus dem großen Holmenkollen am Rande Oslos. Johan war schon immer als ein ruheloser Mann bekannt, der Vieles ausprobierte. Er verschwand oftmals spurlos und wochen- oder gar monatelang gab es keine Nachricht von ihm, nur damit er denn ebenso unerwartet wieder auftauchte. Gerne war er bei diesen Gelegenheiten auch immer in allen Arten von Verkleidungen erschienen und jeder Reisende, der zum Holmenkollen kam oder in der Stadt abstieg, hatte immer irgendeine Geschichte über ihn und seine Reisen zu berichten. Man hatte den Zauberer als Kräutersammler auf einem Jahrmarkt in Trondheim gesehen, oder auch in der einfachen, braunen Kutte eines Bettelmönchs, der die Straßen eisigen Straßen gen Süden entlang bettelte oder wie er in seiner eigenen Gestalt auf seinem stuppigen, dicken, grauen Pony dicht an den steilen Ufern eines der zahlreichen Fjorde entlang ritt, den rothaarigen Kopf dicht über eine Karte gebeugt.

Die, die Johan am besten zu kennen meinten, erwarteten in absehbarer Zeit seine Rückkehr.   
Doch, ein langes Jahr verging und dann noch ein weites und schließlich gelangten auch immer weniger Geschichten über den Zauberer zum Holmenkollen und irgendwann verstummten die Berichte ganz. Nun mussten langsam auch die hoffnungsvollsten unter seinen Freunden annehmen, dass der Zauberer wohl nicht zurückkommen würde.  
Seine Hinterlassenschaft in Oslo bestand aus einer launischen, unberechenbaren Gemeinschaft stumpf gewordener und desillusionierter Ritter und einem großen Reich, das langsam wieder in das Chaos, aus dem er es erst vor wenigen Jahren errettet hatte, zurückzugleiten drohte. Aber neben dieser offensichtlichen Erbschaft, gab es unter dem, was er zurückließ, dennoch zweierlei von Bedeutung, dem man es auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen konnte:   
Den Helligsteen und Anders Fannemel.  
Eines der vielen Talente des Zauberers war immer auch die Alchemie gewesen. Und als Alchemist mit einem tadelosen Ruf, war er auch daran gewöhnt mit nach außen hin wenig vielversprechenden Materialien zu arbeiten. Diese Tatsache könnte vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, erklären, warum er einen solchen wenig vielversprechenden kleinen Streuner, wie Anders Fannemel als Lehrling und Nachfolger erwählt hatte. Denn das Quecksilber der Philosophen ist ein alltägliches Material, dem man zumeist wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und das selten benutzt wird, außer von den Weisesten der Weisen. Seine Natur ist kalt, es ist eine glanzlose Metallart und benannt nach dem wertlosen Kind des Saturns, vom niedrigen Stand, ebenso wie Anders Fannemel.  
Der Junge war klein, dünn und farblos. Er hatte blaugraue Augen und einen dichten, aschblonden Haarschopf, der sich nur selten bändigen ließ. Bisher hatte er in all den Jahren, in denen er bei Johan gelebt und von seinem Meister gelernt hatte, auch keine besondere Begabung für die Zauberei gezeigt, außer einer Art halbmagischer Unsichtbarkeit, die er seinem Körperwuchs und seinem blassen Teint verdankte. Außerdem schien Anders über die Fähigkeit zu schnellen und lautlosen Bewegungen oder auch zum Verharren in absoluter Stille, während der Junge sich vorstellte, dass er woanders wäre, zu verfügen. Und doch waren ihm diese Fähigkeiten, mangels wirklicher Unsichtbarkeit, sehr nützlich. Zumindest niemand ihn direkt ansah.  
Drei Jahre nach dem Verschwinden von Johan war er aber immer noch derselbe. Noch immer schien er ein kleines Küken zu sein. Mit niedlichen Flaumfedern, aber auch still und erschreckend farblos. Er kümmerte sich ungesehen um Johans verlassenen Garten, staubte die Bücher in den verlassenen Laboratorien des Zauberturms ab und setzte nebenher auch seine eigenen Studien in den magischen Künsten fort. Gelegentlich assistierte er den Ärzten in Oslo und im Holmenkollen und nur sehr selten wagte er es seine eigenen Zauberkünste, die Johan ihn gelehrt hatte, zu praktizieren. Der Junge lebte alleine, sprach kaum jemals mit jemanden und schien nicht fähig zu sein, sich jemals von dem kleinen Lehrling in einen Zauberer zu wandeln oder auch nur von einem kleinen Jungen in einen Mann.

23 Winter zählte Anders in dem Jahr, als inmitten der kältesten Monate des Jahres, Prinz Walter von Hofer an den Holmenkollen zurückkehrte. Prinz Hofer, wie von je her genannt wurde, mit seinem dunklen Herzen voller Bosheit und dem Kopf voller finsterer Pläne, wie er selbst zum König werden könnte. Oder, wie er seinen Sohn Gregor auf den Thron setzen könnte.

Aber, ebenso wie die Alchimisten strebte auch die Natur immer nach Perfektion und Vollendung. Bei einigen Dingen, wie augenscheinlich auch bei Anders Fannemel, ließen sich die Kräfte der Natur einfach Zeit.   
Viel Zeit …


	2. Chapter 2

Eigentlich war es schon viel zu spät im Jahreszyklus für Regen, doch war auf das Wetter scheinbar kein Verlass mehr. Eine unerwartete Periode von warmen, schwülem Wetter zu Beginn des eigentlich als frostklirrend erwarteten Winters, brachte heftige Stürme hervor und der Novemberschnee schmolz dahin. Der Regen taute auch die Straße, die sich durch grüne Wälder, an Seen vorbei und durch Städte wand, auf und verwandelte das graue Band in einen verräterischen, schlammigen Morast. Der einsame Bote, den seine Farben als aus Österreich auswiesen, spürte den Regen, der nicht nur seinen Umhang, sondern auch sein Untergewand aus Wolle und Leder zu durchdringen schien und sich wie Splitter aus Eis auf der Haut anfühlten, verfluchte lautlos das ungastliche, nasse Land, in das sein Herr ihn geschickt hatte.  
Das ganze Land, von den tobenden Küsten, über die wilden Fjorde und die dunklen Wälder, in denen sich fast schwarze Seen versteckten, bis hin zu den kleinen, lieblichen und friedlichen Dörfern war ihm vollkommen fremd. Das Land mochte ihn nicht, er fühlte es überdeutlich, als er sein müdes Pferd weiter über die aufgeweichte Straße trieb und hoffte, dass bald das Stadttor in Sicht kommen würde. Der Bote blickte durch den nieder peitschenden Regen über den Pferdehals nach vorne und entdeckte in der Ferne ganz verschwommen einen dunklen Umriss, der wohl das gesuchte Schloss sein könnte. Hoch aufragende Türme, mal schmal und zierlich, mal breit und drohend, reckten sich, zwischen den Trümmern einer verlassenen Ruine in den grauen, regnerischen Himmel. Am Fuß des Holmenkollen, so der Name des Schlosses, lag Oslo. Die große Schlossstadt war mit der Außenmauer des Schlosses verschmolzen, als versuchte sie sich vor dem Regen in den weißen Mauern zu verstecken.  
Als nun der Bote endlich sein Ziel vor Augen hatte, besserte sich seine Laune sogleich. Ein herzliches Willkommen erwartete er ja gerne, aber dennoch meinte er selbst hier in der Fremde ein Dach über dem Kopf, einen Platz neben dem Feuer und hoffentlich auch etwas zu Essen erwarten zu dürfen. Und damit wäre der berittene Bote, war er doch ein stoischer und genügsamer Mann, schon zufrieden.  
In der Wachstube neben dem großen Haupttor mit dem Löwenwappen waren der Sturm und der Regen durch die dicken Steinwände zu einem dumpfen Trommeln gedämpft. Die Wachen saßen eng um ein qualmendes Feuer, würfelten, aßen und tranken. Einige wenige der Männer beschäftigten sich mit etwas Nützlichem und reparierten die Waffen oder ersetzten zerstörte Glieder in den Kettenhemden. Die Luft in dem winzigen Raum schien beinahe zu stehen, sie war von den starken Geruch des Torffeuers und des Gänsefetts, mit dem die Kettenhemden und Rüstungen vor Rost geschützt wurde, durchsetzt.  
Als es nun plötzlich gegen das Tor hämmerte, sprangen die Untätigen auf und griffen hastig nach ihren Waffen. Der Feldwebel und zwei weitere Männer schoben das Kuhfell, das ihnen als Tür diente, beiseite und einen Augenblick später quietschten aber auch schon die Türangeln und die schwere Holztür schob sich quietschend über das unebene Steinpflaster. Eine Böe griff nach dem schweren Tor, schmetterte es wieder zu, als wollte sie den Boten nicht hineinlassen.  
Begleitet von einem Boten in einem rot-weißen Mantel, kehrte der Feldwebel aber schnell in den kleinen Raum zurück und ließ den Fremden sich an ihrem Feuer wärmen. Vor zehn Jahren, oder sogar vor fünf, hätte sich jeder Fremde, der unangekündigt erschienen wäre, einer langwierigen Befragung unterziehen müssen. Außerdem hätte man ihm vor dem Eintritt sämtliche Waffen abgenommen. Doch die Zeiten des proklamierten Friedens und des Wohlstandes hatte die Disziplin untergraben und der Feldwebel verlangte erst, als die Wangen des Boten endlich wieder etwas Farbe gewonnen zu haben schienen, eine Erklärung.  
„Meine Botschaft ist alleine für den König bestimmt.“, murmelte der Fremde und zog einen versiegelten Brief aus seiner Ledertasche, den er dem Feldwebel ruppig unter die Nase hielt. „Aus Österreich ...“, murmelte der Feldwebel, der nach dem Umhang nun auch das Wappen von Österreich erkannte, „Von Prinz Gregor?“ Bei der Erwähnung des Prinzen, änderte sich schlagartig die Atmosphäre und die Wachen beäugten den Boten voller Feindseligkeit. Eine Botschaft aus dem Alpenland konnte nur schlecht sein. Die Norweger galten als offen und freundlich, aber einzig den Österreichern standen sie voller Vorbehalten gegenüber.  
Und was Prinz Gregor anging, er stammte zwar aus dem fernen Österreich, war aber in Norwegen aufgewachsen. Aber selbst in seiner Jugend war der Prinz aufbrausend und arrogant gewesen und seine Beliebtheit beim Volk hatte er mit der Heirat mit König Pointner nicht unbedingt gesteigert. Und auch den Ruf von Österreichern nicht.  
Der Bote steckte den Brief ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in seinen Lederbeutel, streifte seine Handschuhe wieder über und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Der Hauptmann der Wache wolle ihm folgen, aber der Feldwebel hielt ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zurück, „Soll er den Weg doch alleine finden.“ Alle lachten, denn es war bekannt, dass kein Fremder ohne Hilfe in der Lage wäre, alleine den Weg durch die vielen Ebenen des Schlosses zu finden.

Clas, der König vernarrte sich häufig, meistens plötzlich und unerklärlich. Typisch für ihn war, dass diese Schwärmerei sich als ebenso kurz, wie ungestüm zu erweisen pflegte und nach einigen Stunden, einigen Tagen oder auch Wochen wieder verschwunden war.  
Es hatte bisher nur zwei Ausnahmen gegeben.  
Eines Sommers, als er die uralten Ruinen der Heimat seiner Ahnen besucht hatte, verliebte er sich in den zerstörten Holmenkollen, an den nun nur noch wenige Felsblöcke und eingestürzte, von Gras und Sträuchern längst überwucherte Ruinen erinnerte. Er begeisterte sich sofort dafür das verfallene Schloss wieder aufzubauen und gelobte es in seiner alten Pracht wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Nicht nur zur Verblüffung seiner Berater, der Ritter und aller anderen Menschen, sondern auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hielt dieser Wunsch und die Liebe zum Holmenkollen weiterhin an. Ebenso wie die Arbeiten an dem Schloss, in dem sich bald die Stile zu vermischen und eine neue, aufregende Architektur abzuzeichnen begann.  
Die zweite Schwärmerei, die trotz allem niemals nachließ, galt dem erwählten Partner des Königs. Bereits als dieser, damals als Knappe, zusammen mit seinem Zwilling an den Hof gekommen war, war ihm der ungelenke, blonde Junge ins Auge gestochen. Clas hatte ungeduldig zugesehen, wie aus dem Jungen ein Mann geworden war und schließlich hatte er, entgegen jeden Rates, um ihn zu werben begonnen. Das in den Augen seiner Berater wichtigste Argument, dass der junge Ritter, der damals kurz vor seiner Weihe gestanden hatte, die Herrscherfolge nicht würde sichern können, hatte Clas dann aber einfach voller Ungeduld beiseite gewischt. Er hatte einfach auf seinen Bruder und dessen Kinder verwiesen, bevor er Anders, der mit seinem Zwilling, auf den Ritterschlag wartend schließlich vor ihm in der Kirche gekniet hatte, mit dem Schwert in der Hand vor die Wahl gestellt hatte. Ritterweihe oder Liebe.


End file.
